Silent Tears
by countrygirl213
Summary: Misty is haunted by the horrible memories of her father, and Ash must help her see herself as she truly is. pokeshipping. oneshot.


**Silent Tears**

_I hate you! You're nothing but a useless, ugly, miserable little runt!_

Misty Waterflower tossed and turned in her sleeping bag under the stars. Her father's horrible words echoed in her dreams, even three years after he had been arrested by officer jenny. He had hit her, called her names, and abused her in almost every way possible. When Misty's mother had tried to protect her, her father beat her too. When Misty's mother died, her father taunted her that if misty hadn't been born, her mother might still be alive.

Misty was tormented by these words every night. She would wake up sobbing uncontrollably. Pikachu always comforted her by curling up in her sleeping bag, lending his warmth and companionship. Misty got the feeling that Pikachu hated to see Ash's closest friend suffering. Pikachu wanted to tell Ash about Misty's pain, but she wouldn't let him. She was afraid that Ash would see the truth in her father's words and leave her. She had never told anyone, but Misty had had a crush on Ash since the day they met that eventually blossomed into true love over their journeys together.

Holding Pikachu close, misty drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke with a huge yawn, running his hands through his hair. He turned to see Pikachu in Misty's sleeping bag, both of them sound asleep. Pikachu always snuck into her sleeping bag in the middle of the night. Ash didn't mind; on the contrary, he thought it was quite cute. He always loved watching them (more specifically, her) sleep. Seeing the two he loved most sleeping peacefully gave him a sense of peace. Looking closer, Ash saw what looked like dry tear tracks running down Misty's face, as if she had been crying during the night. Before he could wonder any more about this, Misty stirred and woke. She gave him one of those perfect smiles that always made his heart melt. "Good morning," she whispered. "Good morning," he said, working hard to keep the blush off his face. Sometimes it seemed to Ash that she knew just what to do to make him blush, stammer, or otherwise look like a complete idiot. That was one of the many (many, many, many…) things he loved about her. Yes, _loved_. Ash loved Misty. It was getting easier to admit it, at least to himself. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell Misty.

They packed up their things, put out the fire, and hit the road. Throughout the day, Ash tried to ask Misty what was wrong, but she just kept changing the subject. He found himself worrying extensively about her all day.

* * *

Around the campfire that night, Ash tried again. "Misty, what's been bothering you? And don't even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he added as she opened her mouth. Misty turned her head away from him in what was clearly a refusal to talk about it. But ash persisted. "Come on, Mist," he pleaded, using his special nickname for her. "You can tell me. We're friends, right?" she didn't say anything.

Ash took her hand. He knew he was taking a huge risk, but helping Misty was all that was important to him at the moment. She turned to look at him, and AHsh was shocked to see the look in her eyes. Her every emotion was laid bare to him. He saw her pain, her fear, and something else – could it be love?

She closed her eyes, and her tears overflowed, running down her face. Not letting go of her hand, Ash gently wiped her tears away. Misty flinched, cringing away from him, and brought her arms up to shield her face. It looked like she had done it many times, and the motion had become a reflex. Ash was shocked. He had never hit her, and he never would. Why would she be afraid of him? "Misty…" he whispered.

Without warning, Misty started sobbing. Ash wrapped his arms around the girl and held her, rocking her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried like she never had before, thoroughly soaking his black shirt. Ash felt his heart breaking for her. Between her sobs, Misty started to tell her story.

Ash listened with growing horror and anger. What kind of person could do that to their child, especially someone like Misty? After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "Misty, look at me," he said, gently but firmly. She raised her head to look at him, and he framed her face with his hands. Her tears continued to flow, hot under his fingers.

"When I look at you, do you know what I see?" Misty flinched, but Ash continued. "I see the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Listen, Mist. How could you not see? You _are _beautiful, you _are_ kind, you _are_ smart. You can't go on believing you father when everyone else sees the truth."

"Ash, please don't," Misty whimpered. She wouldn't be able to bear it if Ash was lying to her. A small voice in her heart told her that he was right, but she didn't listen to it. The fact of her own worthlessness was the only solid point in her life. It was all she had to hold on to. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't let it go.

"Don't what? Tell you the truth?"

"Don't lie to me, she whispered.

"Misty, I'm _not_ lying!" Ash couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. Misty cringed, and he grit his teeth. "What would I have to do to prove it to you?" he asked softly. She didn't answer him. Ash sighed.

"Misty, we're friends, right?"

She nodded.

"Best friends?"

She nodded, confused. What was he trying to say?

"Right. Now, think of it this way. If what you believe about yourself is true, then we wouldn't have become friends. But here we are! Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"No one could ever love me..." Misty didn't really know if she was trying to convince herself or Ash.

"_But I do_," he whispered, and in that instant, Misty knew that he wasn't lying to her, and that he never would. He truly meant the things he said, and he believed them with all his heart. She looked up at him, and Ash knew that he had finally gotten through to her. Misty's eyes shone, and she whispered, "We'll always be together?"

"Forever," Ash promised.

_Together forever_

_No matter how long_

_From now until the end of time..._

**The End**

*******************************************************************************************************

**Okay, that really was my first one. I only made minor changes to it. Well, go on, review! **


End file.
